


daisy chains

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CEO, Coffee shop meeting, Dates, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Photography Major Seungmin, coffee order memorisation, daisy necklace, hyunjin, intern seungmin, joournalist, photo journalist seungmin, photographer, side stray kids ensemble, soppy boyfriend fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: seungmin is a photography major, and has just won an internship at the popular photography magazine levanter. the ceo handpicked seungmin for his talent, and seungmin is starstruck to meet the famous hwang hyunjin; who seems to have quite a unique charm.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Seungmin-Centric Ficfest





	daisy chains

**Author's Note:**

> hello reader! this is a submission for [seungfest 2020!](https://twitter.com/seungfics) this is filling prompt #114 "a and b going out for coffee one morning and b already knows a’s order by heart".
> 
> i hope this meets up with the prompter's expectations. this is my first time writing seungjin so i hope it is ok!
> 
> please check out the collection or twitter profile to check out the other amazing works that creator's have produced for this fest, and give lots of love to the seungfest mod for holding such a fun and rewarding fic fest~ ♡

Seungmin was frozen in time as he opened up the thick, a4 sized envelope that had been delivered to his apartment the morning after his graduation ceremony. It was every arts student’s dream to win the exclusive internship with _Levanter_ on offer which commenced after graduation. _Levanter_ was Seoul’s most prestigious photography magazine, which was also just _one_ part of HYUN.E Enterprises, an equally, if not more prestigious overarching business owned and run by the young entrepreneur Hwang Hyunjin.

Photographer, model, writer, lyricist, designer – the young man had rose to the top fast due to his extensive list of talents and founded HYUN.E almost overnight, and it was an instant success. _Levanter_ was extremely popular amongst the young adults in South Korea, the perfect blend of trends, pop culture and current events through carefully crafted photojournalism and spreads by an elite group of artists, photographers, and editors. The internship offered to arts graduates was hard to get, which is what made Seungmin’s degree so damn hard in the first place. All the students were battling it out for the internship, and it wasn’t exactly a secret – everyone knew everyone else was going for it which meant the competition was endless and the hours spent on projects was far longer than what was expected of them.

The throbbing pain in Seungmin’s forehead was only making his nerves worse as he handled the envelope, a hangover from hell after last night’s celebrations plaguing his body with unwanted aches and pains. His friend group took him out for a celebratory dinner, and it was one of the lovelier outings he had experienced during the three years of his photography major. His body, however, was not enjoying the aches and pains due to the many, what seemed like endless shots of Soju his friends poured and shared with him.

When he started at the university, he didn’t know anyone. Luckily for him, on the first day of his PHOTO101 orientation, a kind brunette had sat down next to him. The way the young man had smiled at him with such joy when introducing himself was always engrained in Seungmin’s mind when thinking about how he and Chan had first met. After a few weeks of getting to know each other, the pair were inseparable, and Chan had been kind enough to include Seungmin in outings with his other two best friends – now Seungmin’s. It was a miracle he and Chan even met – he was a music major but had a keen interest in photography which influenced him to pick up the paper as an extracurricular.

His other two best friends, Jisung and Felix, were equally as kind and accepting of him as Chan was; Seungmin often wondered where on earth friends like these had been hiding all of his life.

Like Chan, Jisung was a music major and the pair spent many endless nights procrastinating studying and instead creating their own music and had even convinced Felix and Seungmin to sing their lyrics for their demo’s countless times. Jisung was kind, funny and loyal and Seungmin was thankful for the many times he had helped him finish his portfolio and assignments over their four-year friendship – supplying him with helpful suggestions, advice and endless snacks.

Felix on the other hand, was all of those and more in his own unique way. Both him and Chan had lived in Australia for most of their life. While Chan was comfortably fluent in the Korean language as well as English, Felix wasn’t as confident with his Korean, and apparently knew little to none when he first moved to Seoul. He was always so cheerful, always finding the positive in everything around him, and was no stranger to opening up about his feelings and seeking his advice when he was struggling. Seungmin had spent many nights the past four years cuddling with his friend – his love for affection from his friends was adorable and all of them loved him for it even more. Felix was sunshine, Jisung was sunshine, Chan was sunshine… they were _all_ beautiful rays of light in Seungmin’s life.

Seungmin looked up to Felix’s persistence and drive, and it was one of the things that inspired him to stick out his degree and never give up – if Felix could master a whole new language then Seungmin could do just the same with his artwork and degree, especially the _Levanter_ portfolio. The portfolio took up the last eight months of his degree and he honestly didn’t think it was up to the standard of what the internship demands of its winner. But Seungmin can’t ignore the facts, the _proof_ right in front of him.

So when he was fumbling with the envelope at noon the Saturday it arrived, it didn’t even cross his mind to think it was a prank – his friends knew how important this was to him, and no-one could forge the wax seal with the unique insignia representing the _Levanter_ brand. His hand shook as he peeled open the top of the envelope, pulling a long sheet of paper – no, _papers_ into full view.

> _Dear Kim Seungmin,_
> 
> _We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into the photojournalism internship offered by the team here at Levanter. Enclosed are some documents that outline the type of work you will be doing for the duration of your internship, a contract to read over outlining what will be expected of you from us as a company, and additional important letters of conduct. Please call the admin desk to arrange a date and time for your induction meeting, ideally, we would like to hear back from you by the 20 th of September. Congratulations again on your acceptance to the internship, and we are looking forward to meeting with you soon._
> 
> _Kind Regards,_
> 
> _Hwang Hyunjin_
> 
> _(Editor-in-Chief Levanter, CEO of HYUN.E Enterprises)_

Tears sprung from Seungmin’s eyes and a grin pulled at his lips as he skipped, no, galloped to his cell-phone that was plugged in next to his bed. He opened up his group chat with his friends and hit the video call button. He could not believe this is happening, that **he** won the internship. As he waited for his friends to answer the call, his fingers rolled over the raised signature that lay underneath the initial regards at the end of the letter.

“Oh, Seungminnie! How’s the head today?” Chan was beaming down at the camera with a pair of studio headphones secured around his neck. Jisung craned his neck into the frame, indicating the two were at the studio together.

“Yeah, it’s alright… Uh Channie hyung, Sungie… Wait ‘Lix are you there?” Seungmin squinted as he tried to make out the distortion of dropped frames in Felix’s video box. He must have been outside, as shortly after he heard a door shut, and a few seconds later the connection was back, a gleaming Felix filling the screen.

“Yeah I’m here! What’s up Seung-ah?”

Seungmin hesitated as he held the letter up to the screen. “I got in… guys… I got in!!!”

The phone crackled as his friends started yelling and hooting in excitement, in praise for their friend who was spent so long worrying about this internship.

“Holy shit!! See we told you that you’d get in!! Congratulations Seungminnie.”

Seungmin was grinning ear to ear, both high on praise and the realisation that soon he’d be meeting _the_ Hwang Hyunjin and working for his company. The group stay on the video call for another ten minutes, asking Seungmin to read the letter out in its entirety and wanting to know as much as possible from what the envelope had held.

Seungmin ended the call, hugging the letter to his chest and stared at his photography equipment in his bookshelf.

“This is really happening,” he whispered to himself.

☁️

Seungmin had contacted _Levanter_ back that evening, and had an instantaneous response from a man named Jeongin who turned out to be Hyunjin’s personal assistant. They had spoken for half an hour about what dates suited both Seungmin and Hyunjin’s schedules best for the induction and the meeting with Hyunjin that would follow. They eventually settled on a date two days from now, and Seungmin was a bundle of nerves and excitement. Jeongin had informed him to arrive at the building around nine o’clock in the morning, and from there someone named Minho would give him a tour of the office and building; Minho he found out, was the lead photojournalist and head of the department.

Seungmin began to painstakingly look through his closet, already intent on finding the perfect outfit for setting the right impression. Jeongin had told him to dress as he normally would – _Levanter_ was a place for expression and individuality Jeongin told him. When Seungmin asked about it further the young assistant had told him it was one of Hyunjin’s core values that his employees feel as comfortable in the office as possible.

Seungmin beamed at the outfit he had laid out on the bed after calling his friends for approval. Felix had oogled over the outfit, even asking Seungmin if he could borrow it sometime. Perhaps he was putting in too much effort but Seungmin couldn’t afford to start off on the wrong foot.

Especially at _Levanter._

☁️

Seungmin had arrived at the _Levanter_ building at nine like he was instructed. He bounced on his heals as he waited outside the plexiglass building, astonished at the purple hue it emitted when the sun hit it at the right angle. The doors swung open and a young man approached him with a clipboard and satchel across his body.

“Kim Seungmin?” the man asked him.

“Yes, that’s me!” Seungmin replied. The young man extended his hand, and Seungmin met it with his own giving it a firm shake.

“Jeongin, we talked on the phone?”

“Ah yes, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Oh the pleasure is mine! We are very excited to have you onboard the team,” Jeongin says. His smile is gummy and Seungmin can make out the outline of clear braces across his bottom row of teeth. Everything about the man screamed trendy; bright blue hair, a plethora of designer brands stacked on top of each other on his body, a smoky eye and glossed lips.

Seungmin felt an inch of pride spread over him as he was relieved he was styled similarly; flared blue jeans and a fluffy pale green vest which was over the top of a silk white blouse with ruffled sleeves.

The doors opened a second time as he and Jeongin were about to enter, and a blonde man hurried through with a yapping dog on a leash.

Seungmin smiled at the long haired chihuahua that was tugging the young man along.

“You owe me for this Jeongin. Ggami never listens to me,” the young man grumbled as he walked past them, and Seungmin had to choke back a giggle.

“He’s a smart dog, I wouldn’t listen to you either,” Jeongin chortled back, earning him a poked-out tongue from the man.

“That was Changbin, head of PR. He doesn’t usually walk Ggami, but since I’m in charge of handing you over to Minho it is his job for today.” Jeongin giggles and Seungmin feels like he is floating. He knew that this place would be exciting, but he didn’t expect it to be this liberating – so carefree despite the pressure and popularity of the magazine. He didn’t think the people that worked here would be stuck up, maybe a little reserved, but not this open; friendly and wholesome.

Jeongin walked him through the lobby, over to an impressive glass elevator which he scanned a card over to gain access. Once they were inside the elevator, Jeongin handed him a clear pouch from his satchel which held a variety of different things.

“Think of this as your survival pack. You have different access cards for the lift, access to the building and the darkroom,” Jeongin told him.

“I didn’t pick out a lanyard for you not knowing what your favourite colour is and all but if you let me know by the end of the day, and I’ll have one for you tomorrow morning.”

“I’d love a purple one if possible?” Seungmin asked.

“Your wish is my command,” Jeongin grinned as he made a note of the request on one of the back pages attached to his clipboard.

The elevator eventually came to a halt at the tenth floor, and Seungmin couldn’t stop his mouth from hanging open as he entered the workspace. There was a mixture of open plan space where people could work collaboratively as well as individual cubicles that every employee had. The room was well lit from the long windows that covered the walls and Jeongin brought him over to someone making coffee at the small kitchen space where people could make hot drinks and store snacks.

“Kim Seungmin, this is Lee Minho.”

Minho was not what Seungmin had been expecting. The man was again, very close to him in age though he was older by at least a couple years. He had black hair that had been styled with a curling iron to give him gentle waves that covered his forehead in a fluffy mess. The man was wearing a very oversized, metallic pink shirt tucked into a pair black cargo pants. Everything about him was bold, especially the way he was dunking a couple of ice cubes into his coffee mug.

“Ready for your special tour?” Minho winks at him. Seungmin doesn’t mean for his cheeks to flush bright red but they do, and Minho has to hold back his laugh. Jeongin seems to grin at this and throws his head over his shoulder as he leaves the two alone.

“Remember Minho, play nice otherwise Hyunjin won’t be very happy.”

Minho clucks his tongue and turns back to Seungmin taking hold of his wrist as he smiles.

“Don’t listen to him. I don’t bite… maybe I nip. I really just like to push Hyunjin’s buttons,” Minho tells him.

“Push his buttons?” Seungmin asks quizzically.

Minho rakes his eyes over Seungmin but doesn’t answer him as he points into a cubicle.

“This is yours. You see that little notebook in your pouch? Has all of our contact details, protect it with your life.”

“Oh and Seungmin?”

Seungmin gulps.

“I’m happy to have you on board. Let’s show you the rest of the tour.”

☁️

Seungmin was sitting in the booth waiting patiently for Hyunjin to arrive. Minho had told him that Hyunjin would be down after he had finished his phone conference with one of the magazine’s sponsors and that he shouldn’t be too far away.

When Hyunjin entered the café, it was as though time slowed and nothing else could even attempt to catch Seungmin’s attention. The man looked stunning in his attire – crisp crème dress pants, a matching crème coloured guccify hypnotism blouse on top, and the shiniest black dress shoes Seungmin had ever seen. Seungmin watches as he tucks his long blonde hair behind one ear as he approaches Seungmin’s booth, a beautiful smile plastered on his lips upon meeting his eyes.

“Seungmin! I’m so excited to finally meet you!” Hyunjin greets him with a hug of all possible options, and Seungmin has no qualms in his chosen form of greeting. Seungmin hugs him back, feeling Hyunjin’s fingers spread across his back as he fully embraces his new intern.

When they have both settled into the small booth, the barista walks over and asks if Hyunjin will have his usual. Hyunjin beams at her when he tells her yes, suddenly looking at Seungmin with dancing eyes.

“Pick your poison,” Hyunjin tells him, earning him a polite giggle from Seungmin’s parted lips.

“I’ll have an iced latte with two sugars if that’s okay,” Seungmin says.

“Of course, and it’s on the house too. Well, on my tab,” Hyunjin laughs. The barista departs from their booth, leaving them alone to discuss Seungmin’s induction.

“So how was everything? Did Jeongin and Minho treat you well? Minho is a bit of a tease so I apologise. If they didn’t, I can make their life hell,” Hyunjin jokes, and gosh – his smile was just so warm.

Seungmin laughs, reminded of Minho’s ‘button pushing’. “They were amazing. This building is so amazing. I would just like to say I’m so honoured that you selected me for this internship, you have no idea how much it means to me,” he says.

Hyunjin’s eyes curl up towards his temples as he takes in Seungmin’s words.

“Actually Seungmin, you have no idea how much it means to have you as the intern this year. I hope you don’t mind me to telling you this but when I first saw your portfolio I thought I was in a dream… your work is so beautiful and simplistic, and your edited spreads were magical.”

“I shouldn’t even be telling you _this,_ but well as the editor-in-chief and owner of this enterprise I want you here permanently after your internship is over if you still wish to be with us.”

Seungmin is gobsmacked.

The praise goes to his head, and he feels like he is drowning. _The_ Hwang Hyunjin is inspired and in awe of his work, and basically offering him a full-time position after his internship without even witnessing any of his performance yet.

Their drinks were delivered before Seungmin could respond and they both thank the barista at the same time.

“Jinx,” Hyunjin giggles.

His giggles were music to Seungmin’s ears; already his new favourite song.

“T-Thank you for everything you just said. I really want to be a part of the team so hearing that reaffirms everything for me even further,” Seungmin tells him warmly.

“Well, again – _I’m_ honoured.”

Hyunjin takes a sip of his coffee, and Seungmin follows his action shortly while fighting off the blush he could feel slowly rising on his cheeks. What was it about this place and the people that kept making him blush? He never usually does this much, he’s better at controlling it usually.

Upon closer inspection, Seungmin could see the light flick of pink and gold speckles on Hyunjin’s eyelids, and the shine of gloss spread across his lips. This man was a walking masterpiece and Seungmin was lucky enough to be working for him.

Seungmin couldn’t believe his luck.

His eyes were drawn to the glint of something silver hanging around the neck of Hyunjin’s ruffled turtleneck collar, and he could see a dainty daisy pendant hanging at the centre.

“Your necklace is really pretty,” Seungmin states.

Hyunjin’s fingers tangle up to hold the pendant between his fingers.

“Thank you, I actually never take this off.”

“I can see why, it’s gorgeous.”

Seungmin notices Hyunjin’s neck tense from the words, but not necessarily in a negative manner.

Maybe Seungmin shouldn’t have said that.

“Thank you.”

Hyunjin was genuine, and his eyes were oh so soft.

“Do you have any questions about your induction?”

Seungmin shakes his head.

“Everything is pretty straightforward.”

Hyunjin’s hands wrapped around his iced americano and as he raised the coffee to his lips Seungmin stared at his hands unintentionally – Hyunjin had perfectly trimmed nails, painted with a sheer pink sparkle. This man was utterly soft for someone in such high position and Seungmin was proud to call him his CEO. He’d seen so many instances of CEO’s of other companies screw over the interns, hardly having anything to do with them. But Hyunjin on the other hand, he was especially involved, perhaps some might say _too_ involved.

“Perfect. I’d like to have weekly meetings with you to see how you’re going and if you wish to discuss anything further you already have my work number in that notebook of yours.”

Hyunjin points to Seungmin’s clear pouch he had rested on the table.

He nods his head and smiles.

“That sounds great. Do you have a time you prefer?”

“I’ll text you the details every Sunday evening. Depending on my schedule it may not be the same time each week.”

“Oh also, Seungmin?”

Seungmin perks up, head raising to meet Hyunjin’s eyes that were once more dancing all over him.

“It’s been lovely meeting you.”

“Likewise.”

Seungmin remained in the booth for a while longer, not really wanting to head home just yet. His cell phone vibrates, and he checks it expecting a text from one of his friends asking about how his induction went.

There on the screen was a message from an unknown number with a link pasted underneath a brief message:

> this is the link for the necklace if you were interested. Also, this is my personal number so no work talk allowed ;) – jin

Seungmin’s eyes bulged at the message, his fingers shaking as he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Hwang Hyunjin was his boss, the CEO of HYUN.E Enterprises _and_ a shameless flirt.

☁️

It had been two months and Seungmin had shifted into his role in the internship comfortably; every day always held the same routine.

Seungmin would arrive at his desk, check the work email the company had provided him with, order a coffee up to his desk. He would begin to work on each task that had been set for him; daily tasks that only took half the day to complete, maybe only two hours if he worked especially hard. His favourite part of the day is when Hyunjin would come into the office to greet them all, but mostly because of the amount of time he spent in Seungmin’s cubicle.

Their weekly meetings he found out were an excuse for both of them to escape the chaos that could begin at any time in the office and Seungmin was more than thankful for the hour he got to spend with Hyunjin uninterrupted.

He had quickly learnt that the CEO had affinity for everything soft and pretty looking, one day taking particular interest in Seungmin’s chair pillow when he waltzed into his cubicle unannounced.

The pillow was round, shaped like a peach and baby pink with fluffy material on the sides.

“Ggami would have a field day with this,” Hyunjin giggled as he played with it.

Seungmin was busy posting up reference images on the corkboard on the opposite side of the cubicle for one of the more time-consuming tasks Minho had tipped him off about – a spread proposal. If Hyunjin knew he certainly didn’t say anything, nor did he care as he watched Seungmin sift through the images he had printed and pinning them accordingly.

“I like that one a lot,” Hyunjin hummed, suddenly next to Seungmin and pointing to the black and white image he had just pinned up.

“Really? Me too, it’s actually one of my favourites,” Seungmin grins.

Hyunjin purses his lip, a knowing glint in his eyes and Seungmin blushes.

“Would you like to join me on the weekend? I feel like getting out of the city and want to bring Kkami to one of those dog friendly healing stays,” Hyunjin begins to propose, completely out of nowhere.

Seungmin nearly poked the pin through his thumb, his body jolting from such a sudden proposition and near miss.

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your downtime… You are the owner of like four different franchises,” Seungmin jokes.

“Please, I’d love for you to join me.”

Hyunjin was _serious._

How could Seungmin turn down a smile like that?

“When should I be ready by and where should I meet you?”

“Bring an overnight bag to work on Friday, and I’ll drive us over from work when we finish up.”

Seungmin nods, and they say their goodbyes. While Seungmin is trying to mull over the events that might happen over the weekend, Hyunjin pops his head around the corner again as though he had forgotten to mention something.

“By the way I’m looking forward to our meeting tomorrow. I’m very excited to hear more about those friends of yours.”

Seungmin grins.

☁️

Hyunjin was in his cubicle at five on the dot on Friday evening, tired eyes raking over Seungmin’s shoulders as he hoisted his bag over them. Ggami was at Hyunjin’s side, panting as Seungmin leant down to place a pat over his head.

“All ready for our relaxing weekend away?” Hyunjin sang.

“Am I _ever,”_ Seungmin exaggerated.

When they got to Hyunjin’s car – which was of course, a pale pink Lamborghini Veneno with a complete custom interior, Seungmin was scared to even _look_ at the crème leather on the passenger side. Hyunjin had no problem in plopping Ggami on the driver’s side while he reached into the back to pick up his doggy seatbelt and handing it to Seungmin.

“Link this through your seatbelt,” Hyunjin said as he secured it to the harness he had just fitted over Ggami. Seungmin did as he was told and the fluffball curled up in his lap, instantly finding comfort.

The drive to the stay was little over an hour, and they spent it talking about each other’s interests aside from photography – for Hyunjin it was jewellery collecting and reading as many books as he could in his spare time. For Seungmin it was spending time with Chan, Jisung and Felix while mucking around in the recording studio Chan had recently built in his spare room. Hyunjin had asked Seungmin if he would ever share with him one of the tracks that he had sang on, and he had grown extremely embarrassed at the thought of him listening to it.

They stay was peaceful – the room they had was a one-bedroom unit, with a very small open plan lounge and kitchen area with a sliding door to a closed off backyard that Ggami could run around in.

It was exactly what they both needed.

☁️

After a bountiful dinner of grilled duck and many side dishes Hyunjin said his mother had dropped off to him after mentioning their trip away, the pair of them decided to settle down in the bedroom. Seungmin felt a wave of panic wash over him as he saw only one mattress on the floor, and Hyunjin quickly picked up on it.

“I can go and sleep on the couch if you like? Unless you’re fine with top and tailing it?”

Seungmin let out an exasperated laugh.

“You don’t have to do that, and anyway I don’t want your stinky feet up by my face all night.”

Seungmin was good at this, playing off his worries with jokes. It was effortless, yet Hyunjin seemed to see right through him.

“I really don’t mind, Ggami likes cuddles in the morning so maybe it’s easier if I take the couch.” Hyunjin begins to pick up his furry friend.

“No! I mean, no it’s fine… I’ll just stick to my side of the mattress. _I_ promise,” Seungmin blurts out.

“Don’t worry I won’t freak out if you cuddle me during the night,” Hyunjin laughs.

Thankfully he’s busy unpacking his bag as Seungmin wills the blush that had landed on his cheeks away.

Ggami had already made himself comfortable on the blankets Hyunjin had laid down

“This is really lovely,” Seungmin breathes out as the two of them gaze at the stars they could see in the sky outside the window. Seungmin felt Hyunjin shift under the covers next to him, a bare arm slightly brushing against his.

“It is isn’t,” Hyunjin said before letting out a breathy sigh.

“Thank you for joining me Seungmin. I hope you didn’t feel pressured to come along,” Hyunjin said.

“Not at all. Nothing says bonding with your boss like sharing a bed,” Seungmin replies.

Hyunjin chortles at that.

“Hey! I’m not just your boss remember, not many people get my personal cell on the first day, in fact, that has never happened before _ever,_ ” Hyunjin makes sure to put emphasis on ever.

“Why is that? I’d hate for people to think you’re giving me some type of special treatment.”

“Special treatment? Not at all, that’s not it,” Hyunjin assures him.

“If it’s not special treatment then what is it?” Seungmin presses on.

“Well… we’re friends aren’t we?”

“…Yes, but even that could get people twisted.”

Hyunjin laughs.

“If anyone gives you trouble for being close to me you have to let me know.”

“Why? The big bad CEO is going to tell them off?” Seungmin teases. He’s never once seen Hyunjin get angry with an employee, let alone heard any stories about it ever happening.

“You bet,” Hyunjin giggles.

They melt into a comfortable silence, both staring out at the stars in the sky. Seungmin likes that the room has such a big window that lets them see the pretty constellations beyond the tall trees that covered the stay’s perimeters.

When Hyunjin’s voice break through the silence, Seungmin thinks he’s dreaming but upon a repeat of the same words strung together Seungmin realises he is in fact wide awake.

“May I kiss you Seungmin?”

Seungmin gulps, holding his breath as Hyunjin waited for his response. The chemistry and banter between with them was enough to prompt Seungmin to say yes even though he was worried about the repercussions on potentially getting involved with such a powerful individual both in his company and in the media.

“Y-Yeah,” he whispers.

Hyunjin shifts closer to Seungmin under the covers, leaning up on one arm whilst bringing the other one around to the back of Seungmin’s head. Seungmin’s eyes dart over Hyunjin’s face, analysing the way his lips had already slightly parted in anticipation.

“Shh, it’s okay to be nervous.” Hyunjin began to calm down his racing thoughts, his words dripping and all gooey like honey.

“That obvious?” Seungmin giggles.

Hyunjin smiles and even in the darkness Seungmin could make out his eye smile and the freckle that lay under his left eye scrunching upwards with it.

“Yes, and it’s adorable.”

When Seungmin finally relaxes he lets his body go slack as Hyunjin places his lips against his own. They are plush, incredibly warm and taste like the strawberry lip balm Hyunjin always applies when he isn’t wearing lip gloss. Seungmin shudders as they mould around him, and it makes sense that Hyunjin is an outstanding kisser. He’s soft with his movements, so tender with his hands against Seungmin’s hair – gently stroking his raven coloured locks as he continued to map out Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin lets a giggle slip from his lips, slightly moving his legs that had gone to sleep and accidentally nudging Ggami at the foot of the mattress.

He yaps at the sudden movement, leaving both men in a giggling fit beneath the covers.

“Why did you want to kiss me Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked, eyelids fluttering up as he made eye contact with him once more.

“Because I really like you Kim Seungmin,” Hyunjin says.

His name sounds heavenly when spoken by the other and Seungmin sees stars, no, the entire galaxy when Hyunjin leans back in to kiss him once more.

☁️

Weeks later and the pair had been on countless dates, spending most of their waking minutes outside the office either together on outings or in each other’s arms.

This particular day the summer sun was beating down on them, and Hyunjin’s skin was damp to the touch. Sweat had formed a light layer over the sunblock he had applied over his forearms; already giving it a slick layer, but somehow the sweat managed to coat it all the same. Seungmin was basking in the sun’s glory glowing down on them, into the meadow Hyunjin had driven them out to for a sweet summer’s day picnic.

A _date._

His boyfriend was making daisy chain’s next to him, the daisy necklace hanging from his neck and casting small glimmers of light as the sun caught sight of it. Hyunjin looked up at him, all smiles and asked for Seungmin to hold out his hand and close his eyes.

“Why close them?” Seungmin asked him dubiously. Hyunjin laid a hand on his knee, shaking it gently as he asked him once more.

“Trust me,” Hyunjin spoke softly. Seungmin let his eyes flutter shut and heard some rustling in one of the many bags Hyunjin had hauled from the trunk of one of his many cars earlier. Seungmin felt something soft pass over his wrist, eventually dropping down against his skin.

“Okay open,” Hyunjin said.

When Seungmin opened his eyes, the first thing he pointed them at was his wrist – searching for the mysterious object that had been put around it. It was a daisy chain, perfectly tailored to fit around Seungmin’s slender joint. Seungmin smiled, turning back to his boyfriend who had a smug grin on his face.

“Whaat?” Seungmin drew out. Hyunjin held his hands out, and there in his palms was a small white box waiting to be opened.

“For me?” Seungmin asked.

“Who else silly?” Hyunjin chortled. Seungmin carefully plucked the box from Hyunjin’s hands, opening it ever so slightly, teasing himself with just a peak.

“Oh my god Hyunjin, you didn’t!” Seungmin exclaimed as he opened the box’s lid fully, revealing a matching a daisy necklace to the one Hyunjin wore and he’d learned never took off.

“Since you like it so much, I thought it would be cute if you had one of your own.”

Seungmin’s eyes prickled, stubbornly trying not to cry. However, he was far too moved to hold them back.

Hyunjin never ceased to amaze him.

“Here, would you like me to put it on you?” Hyunjin asked. He flicked a finger over Seungmin’s check collecting the tear that had rolled down his face.

Seungmin nodded, eager to have the mark around his neck to show off to everyone who noticed it.

 _Everyone_ knew and noticed the necklace around Hyunjin’s neck, and it was a clear statement of Hyunjin presenting him with one of his own.

Hyunjin crawled over the grass, scooting his bare knees across the grass, paying no mind to the green grass stains that had rubbed onto his smooth skin. His hands slide around Seungmin’s neck, placing the necklace against his skin and locking the clasp in place. He let his fingers rest against the nape of Seungmin’s neck as he placed a tender kiss to his cheek from behind. They tumbled down onto the grass, a fit of laughter and giggling – Seungmin eventually finding purchase in curling into Hyunjin’s outstretched arms. He leans into his torso, drinking in the feeling of Hyunjin’s fingertips dancing across his exposed shoulder, his own fingers drawing over every line the small daisy pendant on his neck contained.

Hyunjin was beauty and grace, and Seungmin was thankful to call him his.

☁️

_One Year Later_

It hadn’t taken long for Seungmin to fit in at _Levanter._ His work for the company had been extraordinary, even boosting their income and popularity to heights even Hyunjin hadn’t expected when took Seungmin on. He had been the most successful intern yet, and Minho had confessed to him one evening over work drinks that even he was stunned by his work, jokingly saying his position as head of the department might be at stake if Seungmin kept producing the work he had been.

After twelve months however, his internship was up, and he was hauled up in the same booth he had first met Hyunjin in on his first day.

Seungmin had already placed his and Hyunjin’s orders before his boyfriend arrived at their usual booth. Hyunjin leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, not hesitating to mark him as his own in front of the other employees who were getting coffee in the café.

Seungmin smiled into his lips and when he parted from them met with the smile of Hyunjin’s eyes as they had curled up towards his temples.

“How are you this morning?”

“Good now you’re here,” Seungmin sighs.

The barista brings over their coffees, setting them down in front of them respectively.

Hyunjin’s eyes shoot up to Seungmin, his cheeks a rosy pink as his mouth begins to open.

“You remember?”

“It’s not hard when you order the same thing every time… but yes of course I’d remember my boyfriend’s coffee order,” Seungmin giggles. Hyunjin reaches his hand across the table, tangling their fingers together while giving his hand a tight squeeze.

“Thank you honey,” Hyunjin says. He digs around in his bag for a moment, and pulls a document from it, placing it down on the table in front of Seungmin.

“What is this?”

“I told you here in this booth one year ago that you had a place in this company when your internship was over. Now I’m delivering that offer to you,” Hyunjin says and taps his finger on the document. Seungmin’s eyes bulge as he looks carefully at the document, the big letters at the top indeed reading ‘CONTRACT OF EMPLOYMENT’.

“Sign at the bottom of the page and from tomorrow you will be a full-time photojournalist for _Levanter,”_ Hyunjin says. The lights catch his signature daisy necklace and Seungmin is made aware of his own matching one around his neck.

“You know I didn’t expect to receive this when I applied, neither did I expect you to fall head over heels for little old me.”

Hyunjin slides next to him in the booth, pecking his lips to Seungmin’s forehead as he picks up the pen to sign the contract.

“Welcome to the enterprise baby,” Hyunjin purred in his ears.

Hyunjin was beauty and grace, and the pet names he called him made his heart race.

“However, I do have to correct you - I’m not just head over heels. I’m utterly, irrevocably in love with you Kim Seungmin.”

Hwang Hyunjin was the epitome of elegance and kindness, the perfect partner one could only hope for and more importantly; he was Seungmin’s.

All Seungmin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, we writers love seeing your reactions and knowing our work has made someone smile ♡ validation is a very strong thing we thrive off of after all.
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
